Soldier Of Fortune
by yaoigirl22
Summary: In those eyes was a story that was waiting to be told.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the Justice League. **

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse in later chapters.**

**A/N: Welcome to Soldier Of Fortune, it's based off my story The Ever Spinning Compass. You really don't have to read it, but I would recommand reading that story first so not to be confused on certain parts to come. For those of you who have already read it, welcome and thanks for waiting!**

**Now on with the show**

* * *

**Soldier of Fortune**

Wally woke up in a white room, yawning as he sat up. "Uncle Barry, Auntie Iris?" he said rubbing his sleepy eyes, he frowned when he didn't get an answer or even see the man and woman.

Automatically his arms reached around and under the bed for his bear, but he gave a small whimper when he couldn't find it. He looked around the room taking in the strange things, hoping that his Aunt and Uncle may appear from them. His eyes then landed on the door.

_"Maybe they're out there"_ he thought, hope blossoming in his chest. He pulled back the covers, and wiggled his way out of the bed, it's then that he noticed he wasn't in the blue pajamas his Auntie had given him, instead he was in a big black shirt that nearly covered his feet and kept falling off his shoulders.

With another frown he headed to the door. Wally jumped and his eyes widened with surprise and awe when the door slid open all by itself. He hesitated for a moment before rather quickly making his way through. Once in the hall Wally stared, looking left and right, this was not his house at all, he knew that as soon as he woke up in the white room, yet he felt that he had lived there for a long time. He shifted nervously on his feet, and tugged on the sleeves, his mind jumbled in confusion and fear, then a thought came to him.

_"Maybe Daddy found me and took me to a new house!"_

With new excitement Wally headed left, eyes looking everywhere for his Daddy as his feet made their way down the hall as quickly as possible. He stopped when he came to a large space. "Big" he said looking around, his ears perking up when he caught the sound of a familiar voice.

_"Uncle Barry!"_

As quickly as he feet could move him he headed towards the sound of the voice. He stopped when he came to another large opening and froze.

People, people who were not his Daddy, Auntie or Uncle, big people.

Slowly he started to back away, giving a small eep when one of the people turned and looked at him.

* * *

Barry listened as Kaldur and Batman explained what had happened on what was just supposed to be a recon mission. Apparently Klarion had seen them and attacked. One of his spells had hit Wally who had been running at full speed (Which he had warned him against doing….twelve times), and the results were a much smaller and younger Wally.

Iris and Joan were going to kill him.

"We're looking for a cure now" Batman finished up.

Barry blinked for a moment, having toned out the two lost in his thoughts before nodding, "Where is he now?" he then asked.

"In the medical room we're—"

A soft familiar sound interrupted him, and all heads turned to the source, and although they told him what to see the Speedster's eyes still widen and his breathe still hitched at the sight of his much younger nephew. …..His much younger nephew looked ready to bolt the closer Conner got.

"Conner" he said stopping the clone.

Big green eyes locked onto him and he barely had time to brace himself when Wally ran and attached himself to his leg.

"Uncle Barry" Wally said, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in his pants.

Yep, Iris and Joan were defiantly going to kill him.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Warnings: Mention of child of abuse.**

**A/N: I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks go to my beta Insanity Breaking Point. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Soldier of Fortune**

ChaRobin watched as the little boy that was his best friend ran to Barry and latched onto his leg. He stared as the Speedster looked down at his nephew with wide surprised eyes and something else, but it was there and gone so quickly he couldn't identify it.

When Barry picked up Wally, the Boy Wonder noticed the way the child tensed in the man's arms before slowly relaxing and clinging close, his face buried into the man's chest, the action sent warning bells in his head, and judging from the looks of Roy and Kaldur they noticed it too.

"Excuse us" Barry said and he left the room with his nephew.

Robin resisted the urge to follow, to spy, he beat down the feeling of worry, Barry loved Wally, was so over-protective of the younger Speedster that he rivaled Batman, he wouldn't hurt Wally.

He wouldn't.

* * *

Barry sighed when the door to his nephew's room slide closed, he leaned against the door, hands running through his nephew's shagging hair as lights automatically came on, he stayed like that for just a moment before going over to the messy bed and sitting on it.

"Wally" he said gently.

Green eyes peeked up at him before going back to hiding his chest.

"It's okay, we're alone now" the Speedster gently coaxed.

Wally shyly looked around, he blinked when he didn't see any of the big people then looked back at his Uncle. Barry then took the time to really look at his nephew, god he was so small, couldn't be more than three, but Barry knew better. Hair shaggy and long, bangs falling over green eyes that held a familiar look that the Speedster had hoped to never see again.

"Uncle Barry" Wally said.

Barry blinked and resumed his attention on his nephew, he decided it was probably best to figure out the age of his nephew first then he could deal with everything that was to come.

"Wally, what do you remember?"

Wally blinked at him, at the blank look Barry narrowed down the age and tried again.

"What did you do before going to sleep?" he asked.

"Bath." Wally answered.

"Before that." Barry said with a little chuckle.

"Food."

"Before that."

Wally frowned, before that? What happen before food?

_Shouting explosions, bright green light, more shouting….._

Wally blinked in confusion at the pictures that appeared in his head before they were gone, with a shake of his head he looked back at his Uncle, suddenly another thought appeared in his head.

"Daddy?"

Barry's breath hitched, he knew that Wally wasn't calling him Daddy, it also meant he had a clue of the age the boy was.

"What" he paused and cleared his throat, "what about him?"

"Here?"

Barry shook his head, biting his bottom lip at his nephew's crestfallen look, and hated what he was going to ask next.

"What happen to your Daddy, Wally?" he asked.

"Daddy gone, me alone, he come back?"

_"Shit!"_ was the only word Barry could think of.

* * *

It was an hour before Barry reemerged this time without Wally.

"He's sleeping" Barry explained when he entered the Den and was met with curious gazes, or in Batman's case, just a look.

"What happens now?" M'gann asked.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked.

"Everything's fine." Barry answered the youngest before turning to the Martian, "I guess I'll take him back to the house and watch him until either it wears off or we find a cure"

"That may be problem."

Eyes turned to Batman who stared back.

"And why is that Bats?" Barry asked.

"The Peace Treaty." Batman said.

Barry blinked then groaned, he forgot all about that! Some months ago two alien races had gone to war, the fighting had gotten close to Earth several times, and each time the League had to intervene, and he wasn't sure why but both of the races Leaders had taken a shine to him. Which was how he got stuck with going to the Peace Treaty meeting when the Leaders had contacted and asked some of the League members to be there.

"I can't leave him alone." Barry said, and he couldn't. Iris was out of the country covering a story, and Joan and Jay were on their anniversary somewhere in China. Facts that Barry knew Batman had knowledge of.

"The children can watch him." Dinah said.

Oh Hell no.

"That's—"

"It'll be a good life experience for them." she continued on.

"But—"

"Taking care of a mini-Wally? I feel a headache coming on." Artemis said, though her tone was teasing.

"He—"

"Sounds like fun." M'gann all but squealed.

"You—"

"I did not sign up to be a babysitter." Roy grumbled.

"Then it's settled." Batman said.

"Listen!" Barry snapped, gaining surprised looks, the Speedster then sighed, "It's not as easy as you think" he then said.

"I think six super-powered teenagers can handle one two year old Barry." Dinah chuckled.

"Ten."

"Excuse me?"

"Wally's ten, not two."

There a surprised and confused pause, they all had gotten a good look at the young Speedster before Barry whisked him away, he defiantly did not look ten years old.

"I do not understand." M'gann finally said.

Barry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, _"Here we go"_ he thought before speaking.

"As a child Wally went through some things no child should." the Speedster paused, wondering to go about the next words he was dreading, luckily for him Robin beat him to it.

"Someone had hurt Wally didn't they?" Robin asked.

Barry didn't bother asking how he knew, though he wondered how Batman didn't know, before nodding under the curious gazes turned his way.

"Yes, his father abused him." he said.

No one said anything, no one could even think, the air around them was suddenly suffocating.

"I'm not sure when it started, but from what me and Iris gathered we estimated that is started when Wally was around five years old." Barry said, his voice distance and blank, "Rudolph sexually abused Wally, he never let him out the apartment they stayed in, for five years Wally saw no one but his father and the man's occasionally friends, until the boy turned ten, Rudolph then took Wally out into the rain drove to a park and left him there. Someone found him three days later some weeks after we were called and we took Wally home."

"Where," Artemis then said after what felt like an eternity of silence, "where was his mother?"

"Dead."

More silence, Barry waited letting it sink in before continuing on.

"The Wally sleeping that room knows nothing of the world, can't read, write, doesn't know how to socialize with people, he hardly ever speaks and when he does it's usually just words that I know he doesn't have a full understanding of, so to answer your question from earlier, Dinah, no I don't think six super-powdered teenagers can handle one ten year old."

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soldier of Fortune**

When Wally woke up again it was to a surprise.

"Bear!" the child smiled, his small hands grabs hold of the stuffed bear and holds it close to him.

He looks around the room, frowning when he didn't see his Uncle, though he was a little curious about the room.

"_Wally how can you live like this?" _

"_Whatta mean?"_

"_It smells like something died in here!"_

Wally blinked and shook his head, the pictures already disappearing, holding his bear tightly he crawled out of bed and towards the door, jumping when it slide open. Green eyes peeked around the corner before Wally shuffled out the room and down the hall.

The child looked up and down the hall, he shifted nervously in the middle of it before going left, while continuing down the hall his ears perked up at the sound of voices, was that Uncle Barry's voice again? He quickened his pace, stopping short in the kitchen doorway, his eyes widen at the sight of the unfamiliar people. He encountered earlier.

"In a way, it kind of makes sense"

"How does any of this make sense?"

"I think Robin means in Wally's mannerism, before the team, it was just Robin, Wally, Roy and I. The three of us after a while noticed something was…off about Wally."

"Wally was…innocent"

"There's no such thing in our line of work"

"Wally's the exception"

"We quickly realized he would look to us when he wanted to learn how to be a normal kid"

"Normal?"

"Considering what we've just learned, yes, normal"

Wally listened to the conversation with curiosity and confusion, they were talking about Wally, he was Wally but he didn't know them, were they his Uncle's friends? Or maybe he's Daddy's. Something wet and cold poked at his cheek, Wally gave a startled squeak and whirled his head towards the source.

It was a creature large, white and was looking at him with a curious tile of the head, Wally shuffled back.

"Wally?"

Wally turned back to the people, then back at the big creature, he whimpered slightly when he found he had nowhere to go. He gave an eep of surprise when the large white creature sniffed him then gave his cheek a big lick.

Wally stared wide-eyed at the creature, frozen, then he slowly smiled and giggled, the giggling getting a bit louder when the creature licked him again.

"Bear!" Wally then said, holding out his bear for the creature to lick, giggling when the creature sniffed at it.

* * *

The team watched their young friend play with Wolf, neither of them sure what to do, should they go over? Or let him be? It was taken out of their hands when Wally finally noticed them again. Big green eyes widen, and the small body froze.

"Uh hi" Robin finally said.

Wally remained frozen though he did blink.

"Uncle Barry?" he finally said.

"I'll get him" Artemis said, standing up and out the room before anyone could say or do anything.

"Uh, do you want to sit down, until your Uncle comes?" M'gann then asked, standing, freezing when Wally took a step back.

Big green eyes suddenly glazed over, the others became worried for a moment, then Wally shook his head and blinked at M'gann, the Martian looked over at her teammates for help, but they were just as clueless.

"Wally?"

Barry blurred into the room, and instantly Wally latched onto his leg.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked as he lifted the boy up in his arms.

"Big" Was his answer, before Wally buried his face in the man's neck.

Barry rubbed his hand up and down the small back, murmuring comforting words softly; his blue eyes glanced at the team watching with a reluctant sigh he went over and sat down on the couch. Wally peeked at them before hiding his face again, this time in the man's chest.

"Wally, there's nothing to be afraid of, they're friends" Barry reassured.

"Friends?" Wally looked up at his Uncle with a slight tilt of head.

"Yep, friends, like Auntie and me" Barry said figuring it was the best explanation he could come up with.

Wally blinked at his Uncle before looking at the team.

"_You help Aqualad, I'll get Kidmouth"_

"_Will you stop touching yourself!"_

"_Hello M'gann!"_

"_Wally stop bothering wolf"_

"_Damn it West it's not funny"_

"_Batman is not going to be happy about this….although it was a little funny"_

Wally frowned when the pictures disappeared, but when he looked back the team, he felt something….it felt like how Uncle Barry felt.

"Good?" he said to his Uncle.

"Yes, good" Uncle Barry said with a smile.

"Good" Wally repeated before hiding his face once again in the man's chest.

* * *

Barry left Wally with the others, he didn't go far, just out of sight, though Wally seem to accept that the team were safe, the older Speedster knew that meant nothing if his nephew wasn't comfortable with them.

So he took a page from Batman's book, he stood in the shadows and watched, watched as he nephew clung to his bear as he sat huddled in the corner of the sofa, he watched as the team shifted nervously, hesitant on what to do.

"_And Bats thought it was a good idea to leave them in charge of his Wally"_ Barry thought.

Suddenly Wally's stomach growled, the small Speedster looked down at it in surprise, as did the others, until M'gann got up and went into the kitchen, some minutes later she came back with a sandwich, and juice. Quietly she held out the plate.

Wally stared at them, then slowly he shifted Bear until it was tucked at his side, then took hold of the plate and juice.

Barry sighed in relief when Wally took a bite.

* * *

**_Next chapter: Wally offically meets Batman, Barry leaves and Wally's not to happy about that. _**

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you liked my little Wally. Now here's Bats and Wally's meeting!**

* * *

**Soldier of Fortune **

The next day, Uncle Barry led Wally to a big room, waiting for him were the others and another person he never seen before.

This person was tall and dark, he had pointy ears and looked scary, but he wasn't scary to Wally. In fact Wally felt something different, yet familiar towards this person kind of like the others only not as strong, this feeling was the same feeling he had towards Uncle Barry, did that mean he was an Uncle Barry too?

"Wally, this is Batman" Barry introduced, the Team watching in the background.

Wally blinked up at Batman, then up at his Uncle who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Bats?" he said.

"Yes, Bats" Barry chuckled, ignoring the snicker behind him.

"No Uncle Barry?"

Barry's brow furrow in confusion at the question and it took a good minute for him to decipher his nephew's speech, when he did he wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or jealous.

"Yes, Uncle Barry" Barry confirmed ignoring the Dark Knight's curious stare.

Wally looked back at Batman with big happy eyes, and to everyone's surprise clung to the man's leg.

"Uncle Bats" Wally said, voice muffled by the fact that his face was buried in the man's leg.

"Well that was easier than I thought" Barry said, scratching his head, giving a small smile at the slight uncomfortable Batman.

"Okay that's just not fair" Roy grumbled from behind them, "it took us an hour for Wally just be relaxed with us, he meets Batman and boom! Instant leg-lock"

"Younger children always did seem to flock towards Batman" Kaldur mused, a smile tugging on his lips, at the sight of Batman gently trying to dislodge Wally from his leg, but to no avail.

Robin, Artemis, and M'gann snickered, the snickering turning into grins when Batman glared at them.

"Not going to work Bats, Wally's like a leech" Barry said.

Batman glared at the Speedster, who grinned before going kneeling down next to his nephew.

"Wally" he said.

Wally looked at his Uncle, and latched onto him, giving a little giggle when Barry poked his side.

"Hungry?" Barry asked as he stood with Wally in his arms.

Wally nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" Barry asked.

"Food"

"Good choice" Barry chuckled, poking Wally and getting another little giggle.

"He's so cute" M'gann gushed watching them go to the kitchen, "I just want to cuddle him!"

"You'll have to get behind Batman" Robin teased.

"Don't you all have homework to do?" Batman grumbled.

* * *

Barry sat on the stool, Wally in his lap making a sandwich for himself on the counter, wondering how he was could to explain to Wally that he had to leave that didn't result in his leg being cling to and big green eyes begging for him not to go.

"Wally"

Wally looked up at him.

"Tomorrow, I have to leave"

Wally blinked.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days"

"I come?"

Barry sighed, scratching the back of his head, inwardly groaning, god he hated this!

"No, you're staying here with the Team and Ba—er Uncle Bats"

Wally's eyes widen.

_Heavy dark rain._

_A large body leaving him behind._

_Never coming back._

_Leaving him alone._

"Wally?" Barry said, frowning worriedly at the daze look in his nephew's eyes.

Wally blinked away the pictures in his mind, turning his attention to his Uncle.

"N-No" he stuttered, "n-no leave, n-not come back"

"Wally, I will come back" Barry soothed, running his fingers through the soft hair, heart breaking when Wally flinched at his touch.

"I would love to bring you with me, better yet, stay here, but I can't. I have…I have a duty, and I can't—"

Wally whimpered, turning so his head was buried in his Uncle's chest, little hands clinging to the man's shirt.

"God kiddo, I wish this wasn't so _**hard**_" Barry murmured, wrapping his arms around the small body, burring his face in the soft hair.

Wally clung to his Uncle for the rest of the day, his Uncle clinging back.

* * *

Morning came, Wally sat on the bed bear in his arms, watching as his Uncle slowly put on the red thing he called a suit, when he was done, Uncle Barry picked him up and carried him to the big hole in the wall. The small Speedster whimpered when he was handed to M'gann.

"Be good for me kiddo" Barry said, running his fingers through his nephew's hair.

"No go" Wally said.

"Sorry Wally, I promise I'll come back"

"Don't worry Barry, we'll take care of him" Robin reassured.

"I know you will"

Barry then placed a kiss on Wally's forehead, nodded to Batman before turning to the big hole.

_**Recognize Flash 005.**_

Wally watched with big eyes as the hold got bright and his Uncle disappeared.

"Okay then!" M'gann then said with forceful cheerfulness, "how about breakfast"

The Martian made her way to the kitchen the others, expect for Batman, behind her, she placed Wally down to start cooking, the moment Wally was on his feet, he shot out the kitchen, past the surprised teens.

"Wally!"

The teens ran after him, stopping when they found him standing in front the entrance to the mountain, they watched as he shifted nervously, they readied themselves if the younger decided to bolt again. Wally then squeezed his bear tightly before sitting down.

The team glanced at each other, before M'gann walked over.

"Wally"

Wally blinked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uncle Barry come back" he said, "I here"

"Oh" M'gann said confused, she looked at her friends who were just as lost she was, "Okay then, how about you come eat first"

"I here" Wally said.

"I see that but, aren't you hungry?"

"I here" the boy repeated, before looking back at the transporter.

When Uncle Barry came back, Wally would right here waiting.

* * *

**_I feel bad for making Wally go through this._**

**_Next chapter Wally still waits for his Uncle, and gets closer to one of the teens, who will it be? Any thought? _**

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soldier of Fortune **

It's been four days since Barry left, three days since Wally had planted himself in front of the transporter, they've tried to move him from the spot, but as soon as they're back was turned Wally was back sitting in front of the transporter.

"Wally, please eat something" M'gann all but begged.

Wally didn't even glance at the plate of food held out towards him, eyes focused on the large hole in the wall, curled around him was Wolf, the large canine having taken a liking to the young Speedster since day one.

M'gann sighed before leaving the plate and going back to the kitchen, several heads looked up when she entered.

"Not eating?" Kaldur asked taking in her disappointed face.

M'gann nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked with a sigh running his fingers through his hair, wishing Batman hadn't need to leave the country for a bit on League business, leaving them with Red Tornado, who wasn't much help, though they weren't doing any better.

"We could call Auntie Iris, or Jay and Joan" Roy suggested.

"Barry said not to" Kaldur said.

"I'm sure Barry also didn't want Wally to starve to death!" Roy snapped.

"Yelling isn't going to help Roy" Robin said.

Roy glared at the Boy Wonder, and neither he nor the others noticed Conner leaving the kitchen.

Conner stared at Wolf, then at the back of the boy the canine was curled around, the red-head didn't so much as twitch when the clone came closer.

Conner couldn't understand it.

The Speedster was always so…happy, carefree, to see this child who was suppose grow up to the teen that had given him the moon, confused him…and yet he understood him, understood why the child sat here waiting.

He too, was waiting for his father to return, to welcome him with arms of acceptance, and love.

"Hey"

Wally looked at him.

"Can I wait too?" Conner asked.

Wally blinked at him, before nodding, Conner sat down next to the boy.

By the time the rest of the Team came to check on them, they found Wolf curled around the two, Wally having a one point crawled into the clone's lap, both asleep.

Both waiting.

* * *

Wally woke up curled up in the Big Person's "_His name is Conner, Wally" Uncle Barry introduced,_ lap, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking down when his stomach rumbled, he looked back at Conner who was fast asleep.

"I get food" he said to Wolf, he stood and headed for the kitchen, Wolf following, Bear in his arms.

When they got to the kitchen, Wally blinked up at the counters.

"Where food?" he asked Wolf, who tilted his head and gave a soft whine, before looking over at the refrigerator.

Wally looked at it before heading to the refrigerator; he opened it big eyes scanning everything before taking out butter and cheese.

"Bread" he then said, when he put everything on the counter, after getting the bread, the finding the frying pan, Wally turned on the stove and began cooking.

The butter had just melted when Artemis came in.

"What are you doing!" Artemis said surprised.

Wally jumped, knocking over the pan as he fell off the chair and onto the floor, the cooking butter burning his arm, Wally looked down at the stinging flesh with curiosity.

"Wally!"

Wally tensed when Artemis rushed towards him, he was picked up and his arm was looked at.

"What happen?"

Wally blinked at Conner who rushed into the kitchen, Wally blinked when he was lifted out of Artemis's arms and into Conner's.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to—"

"What did you do!" Conner snarled when he saw the burnt mark, Wally flinched.

"I—"

"Conner? Artemis?"

There was a pause, then Wally was once again in another's arms, the Speedster looked up at Kaldur _"Not Fishy" Uncle Barry chuckled,_ who frowned at his injury, before there was a cooling feeling on his damaged skin, the young Speedster looked down and stared at the water circled around his arm.

"Calm down Conner, Wally is fine, and I doubt Artemis did it on purpose" said Kaldur.

Wally was then taken to den and placed on the sofa.

"Artemis, please get me some bandages and burnt ointment"

Artemis left.

"Wally"

Wally blinked at Kaldur.

"What were you doing?" Kaldur asked.

"Food" Wally responded.

"Why didn't you ask anyone?"

Wally stared blankly at him, making Kaldur sigh, just as Artemis came back with M'gann who floated over to Wally.

"Artemis told me what happen, is he okay?" M'gann asked.

"He's fine" Kaldur reassured as he took the bandages and ointment.

Wally looked when the water disappeared, he watched as ointment was applied and his arm wrapped.

"There done"

Wally blinked at him, then looked at the others who surrounded him.

"Food?" he asked.

* * *

"And he didn't even cry?" Robin asked.

He arrived at the mountain in the evening, and was told of the incident, which Conner still hasn't forgiven Artemis for, he had been surprised when he didn't find the young Speedster in his usual spot in front of the transporter, instead curled up on Conner's lap, asleep.

"Not even a whimper" Artemis said, "it was…unnerving"

"Makes you wonder doesn't" M'gann said from where she sat on the couch, gaining everyone's attention, "what Wally's father did to him"

All eyes turned to the sleeping child.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soldier Of Fortune **

When he woke up Wally found himself in his bed, dressed in blue star pajamas, with a frown Wally wondered how he got here when the last thing he remember was being curled up in Conner's lap, confused Wally grabbed Bear and slide out of bed.

When he got out of the room, he headed straight for the big hole in the wall to wait for Uncle Barry, he was nearly there when suddenly he was lifted into the air.

"And where are you going?"

"Hole" Wally answered, wiggling slightly.

"Not today" Conner said.

Wally blinked up at him.

"We're going to the beach"

Beach? What was a beach? Was Uncle Barry there?

Conner carried Wally to his room where swimming trunks were laid out on the bed.

"Okay, get dressed" Conner said handing the small trunks.

Wally took the clothes with a curious expression before stripping, Conner turned around, turning back around when there was a tug on his own swimming trunks.

Wally was looking up at him with a curious tilt of the head.

"You know you're supposed to leave your shirt off" Conner said, indicating to the pajama top the boy had on.

Wally looked down at it, then back up at Conner.

"Arms up" Conner then said.

Wally did as told, giggling when his shirt was lifted over and off his head.

"Alright then, let's go"

Wally followed Conner to the den, where the rest of the team was waiting in their own swimsuits (Bear had to be left behind, much to Wally's worry), the small Speedster squealed when Wolf came over and licked at his face.

"Aw, you look so cute!" M'gann gushed.

"Can he even swim?" Roy asked as they headed out to the beach.

"Hence these" Robin said holding up the arm float, next to him Artemis had two doughnut floats, also it was an unspoken agreement that if Wally was to enter the water Kaldur was to watch him, no better lifeguard then an Atlantean.

When they came to the beach, Wally's eyes went wide, and he about his forgot Uncle Barry, as he stared at the large space and even larger body of ocean.

"Big!" he exclaimed, failing his arms.

To everyone's surprise the little red head started running towards the waving water.

"Hey, hey" Roy said, running after him and grabbing the boy, lifting him in his arms, "slow down shrimp, Barry will kill us if you drown"

"I Wally" Wally said wiggling, giggling when his sides where poked at.

"Right, I'll put you down; just don't go running off okay?"

Wally nodded, and he was placed down, the moment his feet touched the sand, Wally wiggled them taking in the feeling, in wonderment Wally squatted down and started running his hands through the sand.

"Guess we're setting up here" Artemis said with a small smile as she watched the boy play in the sand for a moment before helping to set up, shooing Wolf away when the large canine nudged one of the floats.

Wally watched them for a bit before turning back to the sand, looking up when a shadow descended over him, he stared at the colorful umbrella, jumping a bit when his arm was touched.

"I just wanna put some sunscreen on ya" Robin said, "don't want you to get sunburn on top of the burn you already have".

Wally watched as some funny smelling stuff was rubbed all over his skin, larger hands being careful of the water-proofed bandages. Once done, Robin helped the smaller boy into rubber floats, Wally poked at them before looking expectantly at the Boy-Wonder. Robin then sat down and began playing in the sand, showing the young boy how to built a good sand castle, Wally watched him for a moment before copying Robin.

They were almost done when Wolf came over, curiously nudging and destroying it.

"Wolf!" Robin scowled.

Wally giggled, running his fingers through the sand, a sudden shriek had him looking over to the ocean just in time to see Artemis being lifted and thrown into the water.

"Do you wanna go in?" Robin asked.

Wally nodded eagerly, taking the bigger boy's hand, and letting himself be lead to the water, once at the shoreline the two stop. Wally jumped startled when the cold waves washed over his feet and he shuffled closer to Robin now a little uncertain.

"It's okay" Robin reassured with a smile.

Wally bite his bottom lip, all excitement leaving him and he wanted his Uncle Barry.

"Barry" he said to the older boy.

Robin frowned at the sudden change, but started moving Wally back to the blanket when Kaldur emerged out the water, the Leader looked at the two before kneeling down in front of the small boy.

"Barry" Wally said to the leader.

"He's away Wally, remember" Kaldur explained patiently.

Wally knew that, he also knew that Uncle Barry left through the hole in the wall, the hole he was sure his Uncle was coming back through at any moment, why did he leave his spot!?

"Would you like to go in the water?" Kaldur then asked.

Wally shook his head, he did at first until he realized how _**different **_it was up close, it made him feel something he hadn't felt before in a long, long time.

"Why?"

"Different" Wally answered, unable to explain exactly what he was feeling.

Kaldur seem to understand though, for he nodded, before trying a different approach.

"The ocean is different" he said, "but it's not always, I could show you"

Wally wanted to shake his head again, to say no, but Uncle Barry told him to be good, to listen to these people, and he knew better than to anger anyone. With some hesitation Wally took Kaldur's hand. He was lifted and carried into the ocean; instinctively he wrapped his arms around the other boy and buried his face in the older boy's neck.

Kaldur continues walking until he was at waist length in the water, he stopped and stood there, patiently he rubbed the small back, speaking softly until Wally cautiously peeked away from the Atlantean's neck.

The water was calm, and the way the sun shined on it made it look…

"Pretty" Wally said.

Kaldur smiled, then lowered himself until Wally could reach down and touch the water if he wanted, realizing he could, the young Speedster did so and his eyes widen in wonderment at the cool and flowing feeling through his fingers.

* * *

The sun was setting when they all came in, wet but content, in Kaldur's arms was a sleeping Wally, the young Speedster having tired himself out with playing in the water, once his fear for it was gone, that, and the knowledge that Kaldur was close by him to keep anything bad from happening to him.

"I'll put him to bed" Kaldur said.

The Atlantean went to the youngest room, he removed the wet swimming trunks and gave the boy a small bath, the tired child didn't even twitch. When dressed and laid in bed, Wally curled around Bear (No doubt Conner put it there). Kaldur smiled at the scene before leaving the room.

When he woke up the next morning, Wally blinked at the sight of Bear staring at him.

"Bear?" he said taking hold of said furry object.

How did he end up back in bed?

_Splashing, giggling._

_Food cooking._

_Wolf playing with him in the water._

_Excitement._

_A big yawn._

"_Looks like someone played to hard"_

Wally blinked at the memories of yesterday, and found he wanted to do those things again, preferably with Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris. Wally's eye widen when he realized that he didn't sit in front of the hole in the wall at all the other day.

What if Uncle Barry came back!?  
What if Uncle Barry didn't see Wally waiting and left!?

Panicking Wally grabbed Bear, scrambled out of bed and ran out the room, he was almost to the hole in the wall when he bumped into a pair of legs.

"Wow, where are you off to in a hurry?"

Wally stared up at Artemis from where he was sprawled down on the floor, when the child just stared at her with wide eyes the Archer became worried.

"Wally?" she kneeled down next to the child.

"U-Uncle B-Barry g-g-gone" Wally said, "n-not c-c-come b-back"

"What makes you think that?" Artemis asked, reaching out to touch him but stopping at the last minute, not knowing how to calm down the panicking boy, "of course he's coming back" she then said reassuringly while mental calling for M'gann for help.

"N-Not a-at h-hole, n-no U-Uncle B-Barry"

Wally's breathing was becoming rapid, and voice seeming to tremble, Artemis bite her bottom lip, hands useless beside her, not knowing what to do. She's never had to deal with upset children before, being the youngest herself (When she did rescue children, they were usually taken away by their parents or Green Arrow took care of them), not to mention her older sister never was one for affection. She does remember her mother giving her hugs and wiping away tears, but that was before everything changed, and they were now nothing but blurred memories.

"Oh Wally, what's wrong?"

Artemis watched at M'gann scooped up the now trembling body, voice soft as she murmured gently words of comfort, and couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy in her heart.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nope haven't forgotten about this puppy! Also for those of you who had been watching Yong Justice I have only one thing to say WALLLLYYYYYY! :(**

* * *

**Soldier of Fortune **

Dinah and Ollie come to visit three days after the Beach day, the Heroes found the team in the Den, Kaldur putting in a DVD while Robin and Roy bicker over what was better movie snacks Artemis in the middle occasionally giving a comment or two

"I've always felt traditional popcorn with lots of butter was best" Ollie said, grinning at Roy's betrayed look, and Robin's triumph one.

Dinah shook her head before going to the kitchen where Conner, Ma'gann and Wally are fixing snacks, well Conner and Ma'gann were, Wally seems more fascinated with watching the popcorn pop in the microwave…..Wolf too for that matter.

"Hello Dinah" Ma'gann greeted when she saw the woman.

Conner just nodded at her before going back to pouring the trail mix in the bowl.

"Hello Ma'gann, Conner…Wally"

The child already dressed in his pajamas, looked away from the microwave and stared at the lady who he met before his Uncle Barry left, _"Her name is Dinah" _his Uncle Barry had said.

"Popcorn" Wally said to her before turning back to said food.

Dinah stared at the child's back, mind still unable to believe that this child would actually grow up to be the Wally she knew.

The microwave dinged singling that the popcorn was done, Ma'gann came over to get it, playful poking the child and getting a giggle.

Dinah watched the exchange before going over to help Conner with the snacks, once done the woman found herself carry a large bowl of food back to the Den, following behind Ma'gann who had several bowls and cans of soda floating behind her. Behind the Martian was Conner who was carrying Wally, in the child's arms was Bear.

The moment Ollie's eyes landed on the small Speedster his jaw dropped, the moment _**Wally's **_eyes landed on the Archer, he hide his face in the Clone's chest. Conner tightened his hold on the child before sitting down away from the man, Robin moved over to them, mumbling soft words to the red-head.

All of the teenagers, Dinah noted, had their eyes on the child, and had a feeling if Wally became anymore upset she and Ollie would be asked to leave.

Finally Robin said something that had Wally peeking at Ollie with a curious expression, the child's eyes glazed over for a moment, next to Artemis Ma'gann gasp. Finally Wally blinked and turned around until he was facing the front. Kaldur took that as his single to start the movie, the minute the previews came on Wally's eyes became transfixed, mouth slight parted.

"_That's the Wally we know" _Dinah thought with a smirk.

"What are we watching?" Ollie whispered to Roy, pouting when the young man smack his sneaky hands away from the bowl of chips.

"Aladdin" Roy answered, shrugging at the raised brow.

When they agreed to a move night, it took the Teens a good while to figure out what watch, with the older Wally it was horror and action movies. A big NO for little Wally, not to mention Barry would kill them if he found out, and really it shouldn't have taken them as long as it did to figure out Disney movies was the best, but they suddenly remembered Wally wasn't a normal child and that even _**Disney**_ movies probably weren't the best opinions.

Go figure.

After a serious debt they figured Aladdin was the safest.

Sometime during the movie Wally had wiggled off of Conner's lap and onto Kaldur's who was sitting on the floor, closer to the television. Eyes going impossibly big when Genie came on screen and started doing his magically number.

When the credits started rolling Wally was curled up on the Leader's lap asleep, Kaldur shifted Wally until the child's head was on his shoulder before standing and walking out to take him to bed, Wolf right behind him.

The moment the three were out the room, the Roy and Robin already started up an debt on what to watch next, dragging in Conner and Ollie while Ma'gann went to make more snacks. Artemis stood up and left the room, Dinah watched her go before following.

"Artemis?"

The blond archer stopped and Dinah stared at her back, "I'm just going to the bathroom".

"Okay"

Neither moved.

"During the movie" Dinah then said, "you seemed distracted"

"Just have a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Okay"

There was more silence, then Artemis sighed, her shoulder slumping.

"Some days ago, Wally got upset and I couldn't…I couldn't do anything, and then some days before that I got Wally hurt, it was an accident but it could have been avoided if I had done it properly, instead of what I did"

"No one knows what to do in these circumstances"

"They do" Artemis said with a small laugh, that was almost bitter, "he and Conner bonded since day one, he practically clings to Kaldur and Roy, Robin makes him laugh and Ma'gann knows how to calm him down, but me…..I can't…I tried, I thought I was doing good until that day….what do I do?"

"…..Kaldur, Robin and Roy, they've known him longer. Grew up together, grew up _**with **_him in a way, they know how to handle him in a sense. Conner and he have a bond because of their relationship with their fathers and Ma'gann has always had a calming effect, even I've felt it."

"What about me?"

"You have something to give Wally, just as the others do; you just have to find it"

* * *

_KF, down!_

_Pretty sure that's not gonna work._

_Look the moon!_

…_.We are so dead._

Wally blinked his eyes wake, frowning at the pictures that had appeared in his head, he then looked at Bear in his arms, movement on the floor had him looking down he found Wolf looking up at him. Wolf, upon seeing Wally up, jumped on the bed and started happily licking the child's face.

Wally squealed in delight.

"Bear!" he then said, lifting up the toy for it to be licked.

Wolf obliged getting a laugh.

After more licking, Wally slide out of bed and headed out the hall, Wolf right behind him, both Child and Wolf followed the soft sounds to the kitchen, Roy was the only one there and didn't see the child. Wally made a beeline for him and latched himself to the other red-head's pants.

"Morning" Roy said looking down.

"Food" came the muffled reply

"Least there's one thing that hasn't changed about you"

Wally blinked up curiously at him, "Food" he said again.

"Yeah, yeah" Roy said.

By the time Roy had fixed the boy's bowl of cereal (the only thing he could make) the others had come waltzing in, dressed in night clothes, bed-ridden hair and sleepy-eyed (at least the others thought Robin was sleepy eyed underneath his shades).

"Morning Wally"

Wally blinked at her, before taking the spoonful of cereal and giving it to Wolf, after the canine happily ate, Wally stuck his spoon back in dug up another spoonful and ate it himself, the Team stared.

"….I'm pretty sure we weren't supposed to let him do that" Robin said.

"Canine's mouths are supposed to be cleaner than humans" Conner offered.

"Wally no!" Artemis said.

Wally who was going to feed Wolf again froze and stared wide-eyed at the blond archer. She had just said no, no meant bad things were going to happen. Slowly the small Speedster lowered his spoon back into the bowl, the air around the kitchen suddenly tense.

Conner glared at the Archer before going over to the child.

"We'll get Wolf his own bowl" the Clone said, before doing just that.

Artemis sighed and wondered if she'll ever find that "something".

* * *

**_Don't worry Artemis and Wally will have thier moment. _**

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
